


The Courier: if the truth is what I owe you

by Snehvide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - His Last Vow, Caring John, Doctor John Watson, Embarrassed Sherlock Holmes, Fever, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Improper use of USB sticks, John is a Very Good Doctor, Mary is Not Pregnant, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mycroft is appalled, Object Insertion, Proctoscope, Rectal Exams, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Unresolved Sexual Tension, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: “Va bene,” dice John componendo un numero, “vorrà dire che saranno le radiografie a parlare. Sarà difficile convincere il Dottor Sullivan a non inserirti in un programma di recupero pazienti suicidi, chiaro, ma almeno potremo vedere cosa la tua mente bacata possa aver pensato bene di ingoiare.”“Non l’ho ingoiata.”“Come, prego?”“Non l’ho ingoiata, ho detto.”Qualcuno dall’altro capo del telefono ha risposto, ma a John, che ha già coperto con una mano il ricevitore, sembra non interessare più.Lo sguardo vacuo e quella bocca schiusa che Sherlock riceve in risposta, chiamano da soli il commento.“Oh, John.” Sherlock inclina la testa, un sorriso nervoso, completamente sbagliato, distorce i suoi lineamenti. “Le tue capacità deduttive non sono mai state un granché, ma un paio di anni fa avresti capito subito l’antifona, sei peggiorato così tanto in mia assenza?”.WARNING: [What if 3x03] - [Hurt/Comfort a palate] - [Hurt!Sherlock/Caring!John] - [Procedure mediche imbarazzanti]





	The Courier: if the truth is what I owe you

Premessa:  questa fan fiction è una  **what-if**. Riprende gli eventi successivi all’incontro di John, Sherlock e Mary all’interno della Casa Vuota (3x03 – scena in cui Sherlock, fuggito dall’ospedale, smaschera Mary di fronte a John, dimostrandogli che non era, appunto, chi diceva di essere).   
In questa versione, Mary non è mai stata incinta e viene arrestata per i suoi crimini subito dopo.   
Arrabbiato con il mondo e bisognoso di elaborare l’intera faccenda, John rimane a vivere da solo nel proprio appartamento.

 

 

**The Courier  
(if the truth is what I owe you)**

 

  
“Sherlock, fermati.” John solleva i palmi delle mani, le sue dieci dita tozze si distanziano e irrigidiscono come le zampe di una gallina.  “Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”

È convincente.  
  
Per il detective, quell’interruzione è un po’ come una rinascita, un brutale ritorno al mondo fisico e percettivo, crudele oltre ogni limite, per nulla piacevole.   
  
L'emorragia verbale si arresta di colpo. Sherlock vede il suo dramma lì, barbaramente esposto e denudato di fronte ai suoi occhi; di fronte al volto confuso e accigliato di John che lo scruta con vacillante compostezza, e si sorprende quando quest’ultimo avanza ancora il suo “Cosa è successo?” – non è già chiaro?  
Schiude la bocca. Qualcosa sul fondo della propria gola preme ad uscire, ma è solo un suono gutturale e privo di senso, una risposta che non porta il Dottor Watson da nessuna parte.

“Ebbene?”

Deglutisce. Fa un altro tentativo, ma la sua lingua fa sapere che ha appena proclamato la completa secessione dal cervello, e ciò che viene fuori, è un nuovo bolo di parole che Sherlock non sa dire se a John possano apparire ulteriormente criptiche o ulteriormente insensate, ma ciò di cui è assolutamente certo (il modo in cui ha ritirato il mento e stretto le mani sui braccioli della sua sedia ne è una prova concreta), è che la pazienza del dottore non durerà ancora molto, e non sbaglia.

“Sherlock...”

“ _Ho qualcosa dentro di me_ ,” sfugge inavvertitamente alle sue labbra, un atto di forza del cervello che tenta di sottolineare la propria autorità sulla lingua. “Ho–ho introdotto qualcosa  _dentro di me_ ,” aggiusta subito dopo, con il tono di chi sa bene che non vi è molto da aggiustare, ma sente che è suo dovere rispondere quanto più possibile ai bisogni di un intelletto  _ordinario_  come quello del Dottor Watson.  
  
“...dentro di te?” John piega il viso. “Cioè un corpo estraneo?” - e Sherlock accenna un sorriso pieno di gratitudine, pieno di sollievo, quando questo disperde lo sguardo su di lui, e poi, di colpo, sgrana gli occhi, schiude la bocca, lo guarda con un orrore tutto nuovo– sì, lì vorrebbe quasi abbracciarlo! Davvero!  
E non gli sembra umanamente possibile che John possa ancora mandare tutto in aria con il suo “ _Sherlock, cosa diavolo hai ingoiato!?”_  - che mette fine a ogni speranza di poter farla finita presto e senza troppe spiegazioni.

E fa sul serio. Con un’urgenza ritrovata, John scosta da sé la sedia, balza in piedi e Sherlock non ce la fa davvero a dissuaderlo, è ancora confuso, e seriamente -  non riesce quasi a muovere le labbra quando questo ripete, nuovamente, la stessa stupida,  _ottusa_  domanda.   
  
“John, per l’amor del cielo, non urlare! C’è gente in sala d’attesa.”

E a questo punto, il Dottor Watson sembra riprendere consapevolezza dell’ambiente circostante. Si guarda intorno stordito, prende un profondo respiro da entrambe le narici.   
Il petto nascosto dal camice bianco si gonfia; è evidente che non abbia voglia di dargli la soddisfazione di obbedire a un suo ordine, quindi incalza di nuovo.  
  
“Sherlock,” congiunge l’indice con il pollice a pochi centimetri dal proprio viso, traccia nell’aria una riga invisibile. “Dimmi esattamente cosa hai ingoiato.  _Subito_.” E Sherlock sa che sta mentalmente contando sino a dieci, perché è un paio di numeri indietro rispetto a lui, quindi non si sorprende di essere guardato così in cagnesco, oh no.  _Capitan-John-Watson-del-Quinto-Reggimento-Fucilieri-di-Northumberland_ quando arriva, non va via così facilmente: ha bisogno di tempo.   
  
Sbatte più volte le palpebre, ci riprova. “John—“ Niente da fare.  
Balbetta parole a caso del tutto sconnesse, e diavolo – quando ha fatto quei passi indietro?  
  
Il dottore a quel punto ha chiaramente esaurito qualsiasi aspettativa nei suoi confronti e scuote la testa.   
La scuote forse anche solo per accelerare il ritorno del  _Dottor-Watson-medico-di-famiglia-generico_  (quello buono e paziente, si intende; quello che ha a che fare con vecchiette sorde e uomini di mezza età ipocondriaci, per capirci), prima di poggiare le anche su un angolo della scrivania (dove sono sparite già da un po’ tutte le  _foto di famiglia_ ) e alzare svogliatamente la cornetta di un telefono.

“Va bene,” dice John componendo un numero “vorrà dire che saranno le radiografie a parlare. Sarà difficile convincere il Dottor Sullivan a non inserirti in un programma di recupero pazienti suicidi, chiaro, ma almeno potremo vedere cosa la tua mente bacata possa aver pensato bene di ingoiare.”  
  
“Non l’ho ingoiata.”

“Come, prego?”   
  
“Non l’ho ingoiata, ho detto.”  
  
Qualcuno dall’altro capo del telefono ha risposto, ma a John, che ha già coperto con una mano il ricevitore, sembra non interessare più.  
  
Lo sguardo vacuo e quella bocca schiusa che Sherlock riceve in risposta, chiamano da soli il commento.   
  
“Oh, John.” Sherlock inclina la testa, un sorriso nervoso, completamente sbagliato, distorce i suoi lineamenti. “Le tue capacità deduttive non sono mai state un granché, ma un paio di anni fa avresti capito subito l’antifona, sei peggiorato così tanto in mia assenza?”

Ancora un’altra manciata di secondi fuori dal mondo, poi qualcosa sembra finalmente stuzzicare le rotelle arrugginite del dottore; la sua espressione cambia, le sue pupille si assottigliano sotto al fascio di luce che giunge ad illuminare la sua mente lasciando una scia di immagini; quelle giuste, a giudicare da come spalanca gli occhi sotto una coltre di orrore.

“Cristo...” sussurra, e Sherlock a quel punto ha già previsto una serie di reazioni, tra cui un pugno in faccia, nel più fortunato dei casi, o quello sguardo carico di tutto il disprezzo dell’universo che solo John Watson sa dare  (e quello sì che avrebbe  _fatto male_ ), nel peggiore. O appunto, le dita che affondano alla cieca sul telefono, accanendosi con eccessiva forza sul tasto che interrompe la chiamata in corso, per poi comporre, sempre alla cieca, un altro numero.   
  
“Mike,” dice ad un perplesso Stamford al di la’ della cornetta, “non aspettarmi per il pranzo.”  
  
Il  _clack_ del telefono che torna al suo posto gli morde lo stomaco, lo sguardo fisso di John sulla sua figura, qualcosa di più vicino a quella materia incorporea e dibattuta che a qualcuno piace chiamare ‘ _anima’_.   
  
“Sul lettino lì in fondo, svelto,” indica con un cenno severo del mento mentre scivola via dalla scrivania e si precipita a frugare tra i vari armadietti dell’ambulatorio.   
“Ah! Sherlock!” si ricorda improvvisamente, “N-non—“ Chiude gli occhi, cerca in un respiro profondo la calma che gli permetterà di non balbettare.  “Non sederti. Per l’amor del cielo,  _non sederti assolutamente_! Sono stato chiaro?”   
  
Il detective annuisce in silenzio.

“Cristo, Sherlock.  _Crist_ o!“ impreca il dottore tra sé e sé mentre trasporta a piene braccia delle scatole, oggetti sigillati in cellophane scricchiolante e altre  _cianfrusaglie_ , scaricandole goffamente sul ripiano superiore di un carrello parcheggiato accanto al lettino.   
  
“Non so cosa ti sia passato per la testa, ma questa è senza dubbio la più grande,  _stratosferica_  idiozia autolesionista che tu abbia mai potuto fare. Se me lo avessi accennato prima, avrei potuto darti io una buona ragione per finire sotto ai ferri, a calci!” gracida in un crescendo di rabbia, e Sherlock arriccia le labbra, soffia uno ‘ _Shhhh’_ , gli rammenta, roteando le iridi, la presenza di altra gente fuori dalla porta.

“Ho avuto i miei buoni motivi per farlo, John. Motivi di vitale importanza,” si difende, ma a John non interessa, non vuole sentire altro, mentre lo aiuta a sfilarsi il cappotto e, con movimenti lenti e cauti, distendersi supino sul lettino  _senza assolutamente sedersi_ , come gli preme sottolineare con picchi di disperazione, ad ogni singolo movimento del bacino.

“Da quanto tempo è dentro?”

Il volto di John gravita adesso sul suo, e Sherlock sente di non desiderare altro che quella piccola eclissi a schermarlo dalla fastidiosa luce bianca della lampada che ha appena acceso.

“Dieci ore e ventisette minuti.” risponde letargico; un lettino da esame, non gli è mai sembrato così comodo sino ad ora.     
  
“ _Cristo_ –” sibila per l’ennesima volta, e Sherlock non fa resistenza quando questo gli solleva la manica sinistra scoprendo l’avambraccio, e lo chiude nella fascia dello sfigmomanometro.   
Accetta passivamente anche il freddo disco dello stetoscopio sotto di essa, e non ha assolutamente da ridire neppure quando John, chiaramente deluso dalla sua pressione sanguigna, struscia con fare clinico le mani sulla fronte e poi sul collo, mugugnando altre imprecazioni che Sherlock non si sforza di decifrare.

“Hai la febbre,” annuncia livido dopo la conferma del termometro timpanico, e il suo ‘ _devo aver preso freddo ultimamente...’_ gli fa capire John, può simpaticamente metterselo nello stesso posto in cui dieci ore prima ha deciso di già mettere qualcosa.   
  
Il detective lo scruta, ne interroga i movimenti con la stesso incanto con cui John interroga adesso il suo ventre che ha denudato; la mascella serrata, lo sguardo serio e concentrato. Quasi dubita delle sue buone intenzioni.

“Fa male qui?” domanda premendo delicatamente intorno alla fossa iliaca. Sherlock scuote la testa, e   
le mani del dottore non perdono tempo, si spostano un po’ più a destra, poi nuovamente a sinistra, poi in alto, poi in basso. Sempre la stessa domanda, sempre la stessa risposta. Sino a quando non vanno a posarsi su un punto un po’ strano, poco più sotto dell’ombelico, tra le anse dell’intestino tenue, e ci prova a dissipare ogni cosa, ma è su un territorio estraneo, a quel punto –  un territorio che non gli compete, e non è così sciocco da sperare che la quasi impercettibile smorfia giunta a spremergli il viso possa passare inosservata all’occhio del Dottor Watson.    
  
“Sherlock, fa male?” tasta ancora il dottore, preme un po’ più forte.  
  
“John, non ho una peritonite in corso. Stai tranquillo...” Sherlock leva uno sbuffo pieno di noia.

“Se permetti, questo sarò io a determinarlo. Tu pensa solo a rispondere alla domanda: fa male o no?”

“No...”

“Ne sei sicuro?”

“È solo fastidioso...”

John rotea gli occhi. Lo ha già preso come un sì.   
  
“Okay, e in una scala da uno a dieci, quanto sarebbe  _fastidioso_?”  
  
“Andiamo, John, ti ho già detto che...”  
  
“Sherlock-“  
  
“Quattro. Okay? Quattro.”  Non ha sparato un numero a caso, è sincero, e John non mette minimamente in dubbio la sua parola. Allontana le mani dal ventre, allenta la tensione sulle spalle; non fa ulteriori domande.  
In qualche modo, quella conferma lo rilassa – o per lo meno, sembra fargli recuperare le redini della situazione, e questo, apparentemente, gli basta.  
  
“Va bene,” borbotta tra sé e sé. “D’accordo,” continua ancora, e Sherlock trova davvero una accortezza adorabile il fatto che la sua prima mossa sia quella di recuperare il telecomando del riscaldamento e aumentarlo di almeno cinque-sei gradi.

Si china sul suo volto, la ricerca del suo sguardo non è casuale. Attende di ritrovare le sue iridi allineate alle proprie, prima di articolare  _Il Discorso_  ( _Quel_  discorso. Quello con la lettera iniziale maiuscola).   
Sherlock si convince che non vi è alcun sentimentalismo dietro quella mano che va a posarsi sulla sua spalla; è certo che sia un gesto che John riserverebbe a qualsiasi paziente nelle sue condizioni.  
  
“Qualunque cosa tu abbia introdotto nel tuo corpo, dobbiamo rimuoverla.” Di questo non ha dubbi (dopotutto, non è che il primo pensiero del mattino sia stato quello di andare a fare una capatina da John senza alcuna ragione).  
Tuttavia quella conferma arriva con una drammaticità tutta nuova, tutta terribilmente reale e allo stesso tempo, paradossalmente rassicurante, alla quale niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo davvero.   
  
“Ti avverto: non sarà divertente.”

E tutto ciò che Sherlock riesce a fare mentre il suo stomaco viene sviscerato da una branco di mostri invisibili senza che lui opponga la minima resistenza, è sogghignare.

“Non sei mai stato divertente, John,” dice, mentre una serie di soffi scappano alle sue narici.

E John è lì lì per dargli una delle sue risposte, ce l'ha sulla punta della lingua, ma è saggio, e si contiene.  
Ha impegni più importanti, e si complimenta con se stesso, Sherlock – perché sa che è anche merito suo se adesso John ha imparato così bene a prevedere le sue reazioni e soprattutto, reagire ad esse nel modo più opportuno (o per lo meno, così Sherlock gli lascia credere).

È pronto a giurare che John si sia morso la lingua, prima di scuotere la testa e raggiungere uno dei carrelli.  Per la prima volta in tutta la giornata, Sherlock si sente inspiegabilmente sereno.  
  
“Braccio sinistro.” Il resto delle spiegazioni, John le offre mentre appende un paio di sacche trasparenti su un’asta accanto al lettino. “Cominciamo subito con un ciclo di antibiotici ad ampio spettro. Non ho idea di cosa stia accadendo tra i tuoi intestini ma di certo non è prudente aspettare ancora.”  
Ed è velocissimo a destreggiarsi tra tubi e tubicini; davvero. Sherlock deve riconoscere che è abile quasi quanto lui a beccare la vena ‘buona’ (okay, lo è  _più_ di lui) e la cosa gli fa storcere il naso.   
In due minuti regola diffusore e velocità, e sembra pronto  _per il resto_ – Sherlock lo capisce dal modo in cui il suo cuore ha ripreso a battere veloce.  
  
“Diamoci una mossa, prima che la situazione precipiti ulteriormente.” Ed effettivamente, il detective non può che concordare, ma sente il sudore tornare copioso sulla fronte, e i brividi (di febbre,  _chiaro_ )  corrergli su tutto il corpo come pulci impazzite quando John si disinfetta le mani e indossa un nuovo paio di guanti di lattice; non fatica certo a immaginare le prossime mosse, e si sente un po’ stupido ad ammettere di non esserne esattamente entusiasta, per così dire.  
  
“Togli i pantaloni— _piano_!” lo blocca subito, con severità. “Solleva il bacino molto lentamente! Molto,  _molto_  lentamente!”

Visibilmente insoddisfatto del modo in cui esegue i suoi consigli (ordini?), il dottore decide allora di provvedere da sé alla rimozione del  _rischioso_  indumento, ed è abile e discreto mentre gli slaccia la cintura e fa scivolare i pantaloni e boxer giù dalle gambe pallide. A giudicare dalla praticità dei suoi movimenti, Sherlock direbbe che non faccia altro tutto il giorno, ma non riesce tuttavia a evitare che il cuore non gli muoia in gola nell’istante in cui si ritrova completamente esposto dalla vita in giù su quel lettino; non riesce a evitare il tremolio che lo coglie sulle labbra e sulle palpebre quando la consapevolezza di essere nudo di fronte a John ( _e per mano_ di John), di punto in bianco, lo abbaglia.

Ma il dottore non batte ciglio, e non commenta neppure il rossore apparso sul suo volto. Si muove ostentando una assuefazione che Sherlock in un altro momento avrebbe bollato come fasulla, ma adesso non vuole bollarla proprio in alcun modo, non vorrebbe neanche che esistesse, in verità, e per sua fortuna, John non si perde in banali smancerie; semplicemente, lascia che un lenzuolo ospedaliero plani su di lui e smorzi, temporaneamente, ogni imbarazzo.

“Cercherò di fare in fretta, va bene?” dice con il tono di chi non si aspetta davvero una risposta, mentre con una mano sulla sua coscia (adesso coperta, grazie a Dio), e una sulla sua spalla, lo spinge dolcemente sul lato sinistro, accompagnandone i movimenti.  
  
“Piega la gamba destra, lascia la sinistra distesa.” Ha già rimodulato la voce, “Inarca la schiena un po’ di più, ancora un po’—bene, rimani così.“   
E con quella voce, il detective è pronto a scommettere che riuscirebbe a fargli compiere qualsiasi cosa.

“Non irrigidirti, eh. Rilassati e non muoverti.” La mano che poggia sul suo fianco poco prima di scoprirlo, la prende come un tentativo di scusarsi anticipatamente di ogni cosa.  
  
John dirige il braccio della lampada scialitica verso l’area di interesse, Sherlock serra la mascella, cerca di non pensare a come non vi sia un singolo millimetro di pelle che in quel momento non si stia increspando sotto allo sguardo silenzioso e inquisitore del dottore. Si rifugia in quell’angolino di Mental Palace dove vi sono alcuni dei casi più sciocchi del passato, li ripercorre a uno a uno come fossero articoli di una rivista sfogliata per caso in attesa del treno: Tim Foster e il caso dell’amica immaginaria della figlia, Coraline McKing e il ladro di manichini sartoriali,  _Mary Morstan_.  
Il detective sente indicativamente il dottore aspirare tra i denti ed emettere un suono di disapprovazione: solo dopo si rende conto che gli ha appena separato le natiche e ha trovato, tra di esse, qualcosa che con molte probabilità, gli piace poco.   
Non fatica neanche ad immaginare cos’è, decide quindi di anticiparlo.   
  
“Non—“ prova a deglutire, ma la bocca è completamente arida, e fa male. “–non avevo il giusto  _equipaggiamento_. Ho dovuto  _improvvisare_.”

“Improvvisare...?” L’incredulità spiazza il dottore. “Improvvisare!?”

Teme di aver innescato la miccia di una bomba, con quell’uscita.  
  
“Non sono solito a introdurre oggetti nel mio corpo, John. Non avevo gli  _strumenti_  giusti; mi sono dovuto arrangiare...”

Segue un lungo, pesantissimo silenzio – l’anticamera dell’Inferno più realistica che potesse immaginare, e strizza gli occhi in attesa dell’esplosione, Sherlock. Li strizza, ma la deflagrazione non arriva. Al suo posto, giunge un sospiro carico di tutta la costernazione dell’universo, e le dita del dottore, nonostante tutto gentili (e nonostante tutto,  _misericordiose_ ) che vanno a sfiorare il sangue incrostato, valutando la gravità delle lesioni.

“Tu sei completamente pazzo, Sherlock. Completamente, irrimediabilmente  _pazzo_...”  
  
E Sherlock sorride a palpebre chiuse, perché sa bene quanto quel commento sia solo un sunto dell’infinità di insulti che John ha dovuto filtrare dalla sua mente, e quanto, tutto sommato, gli sia andata bene.

Continuando a bofonchiare a bassa voce, John rilascia le natiche per poi afferrare qualcosa dal carrello accanto a sé.   
  
“Mi domando ancora cosa possa averti spinto a fare una tale atrocità senza la benché minima accortezza!”

“Ho avuto le mie ragioni,” ripete ancora, e quasi non fa caso alla schifezza fredda e viscida che John gli passa intorno all’orifizio infiammato.

“Spero ne sia valsa la pena, almeno.”

“Direi di sì— _ah_!“ Sherlock sobbalza, lascia che un gemito sfugga alla sua gola arsa. L’indice che John ha insinuato dentro di lui, giunge alle sue carni inaspettato e fastidioso oltre ogni ragionevole aspettativa. Per questo agita le anche, inarca il bacino, segue un copione che John ha senza dubbio vissuto almeno un centinaio di volte; o così dice a se stesso quando la mano libera del dottore si piazza sapientemente sul suo fianco e qualsiasi resistenza viene presto messa a tacere.

“Fermo,” ordina, “—va tutto bene.” Il che è senza dubbio una esagerazione (‘ _tutto’_  era lontano anni luce dall’andare bene) ma decide di crederci, e si concentra, cerca di ignorare il fastidio. Anche perché, John si è messo a spiegare per filo e per segno le sue intenzioni, e in quella valanga di inutilità, per lo meno, Sherlock riesce a trovare il tempo necessario per abituarsi alla scomoda presenza dentro di sé.

“Cercherò adesso di individuare  _il corpo estraneo_ , ma se non dovessi riuscirci, allora ti spedirò dritto in chirurgia.”   
Certamente una minaccia per intimidirlo, ma Sherlock ma non sa dire sino a che punto.

“Ci ho già provato.”

“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
  
Finalmente, una buona scusa per non trattenere oltre la propria frustrazione: “Per l’amor del Cielo, John, non crederai davvero che io non abbia già tentato di recuperare da solo la ‘ _pecorella smarrita’_  ed evitare  _l’inconveniente_  di venire da te. Se me lo avessi detto prima ti avrei avvisat— _John_!”   
Non è la  _pecorella smarrita_ , ma quando il dito del dottore incontra ed esamina la prostata, la reazione non è meno  _eclatante_.

Tuttavia, John è di altro avviso: non cela per nulla il malcontento quando abbandona l’interno del detective ancora tremante. Si sfila i guanti con aria sconfitta, borbotta qualcosa.

“Okay, piano B.” sussurra senza una reale intenzione di farsi sentire dal detective, ma questo ha già voltato da un bel pezzo il collo oltre le sue spalle, e non si perde un solo istante di quella danza scoordinata di John sotto una pioggia tutta nuova di urgenza. Non è così stupido da credere davvero che abbia intenzione di spedirlo in sala operatoria (e spiegare la vicenda del suo ex-coinquilino ai colleghi? Sul serio?), ma d’altro canto, non è così stupido da pensare di riuscire a prevedere tutte le sue reazioni così come un tempo (lo sparo, l’arresto di Mary, e il modo in cui John non abbia pensato due volte a sciogliere qualsiasi vincolo lo legasse a quella donna, hanno un po’ ridimensionato la fiducia che riponeva in questa sua capacità), per cui interroga quegli scatti nervosi, quello sguardo serio e preoccupato, cerca di capire sino a che punto John voglia aiutarlo e al contempo, forse fargliela anche un po’ pagare; e proprio per quest’ultimo dubbio, cerca di non soffermarsi troppo sull’oggetto metallico che John ha piazzato sotto al getto d’acqua calda del lavandino, perché ne intuisce lo scopo, e –  _Dio_.   
Deglutisce ancora un mix di sabbia e limatura di ferro quando lo vede avvicinarsi nuovamente a sé con un nuovo paio di guanti alle mani.

Gli occhi assottigliati del dottore si posano sul suo volto, il suo nervosismo dev’essere davvero orribilmente palese.

Per questo John  si schiarisce la voce, raddrizza le spalle. Solleva le sopracciglia in modo spaventosamente innaturale, prima di parlare.

“È strano rassicurare qualcuno che si è ridotto da solo in questo stato, ad ogni modo, non farà male. Non se ti rilassi, per lo meno.”

Ed è difficile crederlo; quell'aggeggio sembra provenire direttamente dall'inquisizione spagnola, ma John non perde ulteriormente tempo, e non ne lascia perdere neanche a lui. Torna a posizionargli correttamente gambe e schiena che nel frattempo sono andate per i fatti loro, preme con una mano inguantata su quella che un tempo era una guancia rosea e piena di vita, ma adesso ritrova bianca come la morte. 

“Volta la testa, occhi dritti davanti a te.” Sherlock non ha il coraggio di contraddirlo, figuriamoci. Tira solo un sospiro rotto, spezzettato da tanti piccoli riverberi di orrore. Attende in silenzio, ascolta il suo respiro cambiare rumore.

Quindi, di nuovo le mani di John che separano le natiche, di nuovo roba vischiosa e umida tra esse, e poi il proctoscopio, che John insinua sapientemente, davvero. Questo è costretto a riconoscerlo, nonostante qualsiasi buon proposito di accettarlo in modo dignitoso vada a quel paese non appena la punta metallica di quel  _mostro_ _corazzato_  tenta il suo ingresso.    
  
“Fai un respiro profondo, Sherlock. Rilassati.” Lo guida John, fin troppo consapevole (forse) che era un singhiozzo, quello appena morto nella sua gola. “Non opporre resistenza. Lascia che scivoli dentro.” E Sherlock stringe gli occhi e poi i denti, e poi anche le unghie, che trafiggono impietose l'ecopelle del lettino, e—   _Cristo_!   
Un piccolo gemito lascia le sue labbra giusto poco prima che John annunci che  _è fatta_. È dentro, e anche la voce del dottore non omette un tocco di sollievo.

Deve sbattere più volte le palpebre prima di riuscire a vedere chiaramente il volto di John gravitare sul suo. Perché quando ha riaperto gli occhi, non ha visto che un ammasso di colori morbidi e traballanti e la vertigine prendere il sopravvento su ogni cosa, coprendola di un inconfondibile senso di nausea.  
  
“Tutto bene?” E Sherlock un po’ di voglia di usare qualche oscenità in risposta ce l’ha, se solo qualcosa dentro di sé (in tutti i sensi –  _dentro di sé_ ), non gli ricordasse provvidenzialmente la sua posizione.  
  
“Un po’ sconveniente come domanda, John-” risponde, dissimulando il dolore.

“Te lo avevo detto, non sarebbe stata una passeggiata.” Le labbra del dottore si stirano in un sorriso impudente, prima di dare al detective una veloce stretta consolatoria su una spalla e tornare a concentrare le proprie attenzioni altrove.   
“Spero in futuro possa servire a farti desistere dal compiere tali assurdità!” coglie la scusa per ricordare il rimprovero.  
  
Lo avvisa che avrebbe ‘ _aperto un pochino’_ , e che forse questa operazione sarebbe potuta risultare ‘ _leggermente fastidiosa’_ , e tra un grugnito e l’altro, Sherlock appunta da qualche parte nel suo Mental Palace l’incredibile capacità del Dottor Watson di minimizzare le disgrazie altrui.  
  
“Sai, potrebbe essere d’aiuto capire cosa stiamo tentando di recuperare, ad ogni modo.”  
  
E quella domanda lo porta lontano. Sherlock pensa che potrebbe fare una lista delle cose che potrebbero tentare di  _recuperare_   _insieme_ , ma un movimento di quell’oltremodo scomodo tubo nel didietro lo riporta al vero senso della domanda.  
  
“Una chiavetta USB.”  Di certo, temporeggiare ancora non è più fattibile.

“Come, prego?”

“È una chiavetta USB.”  
  
Dall’improvvisa staticità piombata sulla scena, Sherlock capisce che la rivelazione è arrivata, nonostante tutto, troppo in fretta.  
  
“Ti sei ficcato una chiavetta USB nel retto.” John abbassa la piccola torcia che tiene tra le dita.

“È quel che è successo, già.”  
  
Il dottore sorride, volta la testa verso un amico immaginario da cui spera di poter ottenere un briciolo di supporto morale, poi scuote la testa incredulo.  
  
“Sherlock, per quale motivo hai fatto una cosa simile!? Il tuo laptop aveva tutte le porte occupate!?” E ce la sta mettendo davvero tutto per non urlare.

“John, potrei conversare per ore circa le tue discutibili capacità logico-deduttive, ma forse è il caso di rimandarlo ad un momento in cui potremmo entrambi sederci di fronte ad una tazza di Earl Grey, anziché affrontarlo mentre un lungo cilindro d’acciaio spalanca il mio...”

“Va bene, va bene, va bene-!” La volgarità, in fondo, non gli è mai piaciuta.   
Sherlock non può vederlo, ma lo diverte pensare che almeno la punta delle orecchie del dottore sia arrossita, e gli spunta anche un sorriso, prima di sentire di nuovo l’infernale strumento muoversi e strappargli un lamento.  
Non fa in tempo a protestare: la tanto agognata frase di John arriva prima.

“Vedo qualcosa!” esclama, lasciandosi trascinare da un entusiasmo poco indicato, e di certo, poco atteso.

Il crepitio degli strumenti metallici si mescola allo sfrigolio del cellophane di quelli monouso, e a Sherlock basta solo accennare all’istinto di voltarsi a dare un’occhiata alle sue spalle perché John lo fulmini con l’ennesimo ordine di restare immobile così com’è, e per l’ennesima volta, è  _convincente_.  
   
Il dottore si muove febbrile e attento, Sherlock può solo immaginare il suo sguardo, ma a giudicare di movimenti rigorosi dei ferri dentro di sé, non deve essere troppo distante da quel John che, in mimetica, scruta il nemico attraverso un mirino di precisione, cercando di individuarne il punto che lo avrebbe ucciso più in fretta e senza alcun margine di errore, prima di aprire il fuoco. E di fronte a cotanta concentrazione, Sherlock non può che mordersi le labbra e tentare del suo meglio pur di non sollevare alcuna lamentela.

Il colpo di scena però, arriva sotto forma di resa. Dopo cinque infiniti minuti di tentativi andati a vuoto, il dottore sbuffa, lascia cadere le scapole ai lati, e le pinze tra gli strumenti usati.   
Cade anche il lenzuolo a coprire momentaneamente le sue nudità.  
  
“Hai assunto qualcosa prima di venire da me?” Non è una domanda come le altre, lo sanno entrambi.   
Il tono in cui il dottore tenta di mascherare la scomodità dell’argomento non fa che mettere in risalto questa consapevolezza.   
Sherlock volta il collo abbastanza da incontrare lo sguardo del dottore, che trova lì ad attenderlo.

“No.”  
  
“Sicuro?” Poco convinto, John piega il viso. “Niente di niente?”

“Ho dato per scontato ci avresti pensato tu a darmi una valida alternativa alle sostanze illegali, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo...”

È certo che la voce di come Mycroft ripulisca settimanalmente il suo appartamento sia già giunta alle sue orecchie, ma si rallegra di come John non sottovaluti comunque la sua inventiva.   
Soprattutto da quando ha mollato Baker Street e non vi ha più fatto ritorno.

“Okay, bene-” balbetta un po’. Sembra insolitamente soddisfatto.  
Sherlock lo scruta con interesse sino a quando un cenno degli occhi gli ordina di ritornare a fissare il muro bianco dinnanzi a sé.   
  
Sente poi il vetro di una fiala infrangersi, un ago aspirare qualcosa.

 “In tal caso, devo sedarti un po’.” Il ché suona più o meno come una minaccia di morte.  
  
“Non sono così nervoso,” avanza, chiede una proroga al panico.  
  
“Non importa, devo farlo comunque.”  
  
Sherlock allunga un braccio, afferra un lembo del suo camice: “Non voglio essere sedato,” e spera con tutte le sue forze che gli occhi che ha adesso spalancato bastino a convincere il dottore a desistere.   
Ci riesce, o almeno, questa è la prima impressione: perché John tentenna, stira le labbra, non trova il modo di staccare il suo sguardo da quello implorante del detective, e sicuramente non si spiega neanche il perché di tanta contrarietà, ma non rinuncia comunque a fare il suo dovere.   
  
Schiocca la lingua. “Sherlock, la chiavetta è incastrata,” sentenzia con la voce calma e pastosa di chi sa cosa sta dicendo. “Ci sono delle manovre che dovrebbero riuscire a farla venire fuori facilmente, ma mi servi completamente rilassato, se non vogliamo causare altri danni.”  
  
“Mi rilasserò, te lo assicuro.”  
  
John scuote la testa. “Non è un grado di rilassamento che una persona può raggiungere a comando.”  
  
“Beh, mettimi alla prova!” Quel respiro grosso e corto fa nascere una smorfia confusa sul viso del dottore. “Ho detto che non voglio essere sedato, John.”

Il ‘ti prego’ che aggiunge in seguito sembra toccare i nervi giusti, a giudicare da come guizzano le palpebre di questo.   
Ma  _sembra_ , appunto. È solo una banale impressione, perché il dottore ha già in mano il raccordo della flebo, e Sherlock sa che qualunque cosa voglia fare, la farà comunque, quindi no, niente -  può solo inarcare la testa con rabbia e mugugnare qualcosa ingoiando un rospo molto più grosso della sua gola.   
  
(Del resto, un possibile disturbo da stress post traumatico lasciato dalla sua ex-sposa sarebbe l’ultima cosa a cui John andrebbe a pensare.)

John sospira. Sospira come sospirerebbe colui che porta su di sé il peso dell’intera umanità. Abbandona il raccordo, la siringa sul carrello, e probabilmente anche quella determinazione che lo ha animato sino ad ora. Pesca un farmaco dall’ultimo scompartimento del carrello, riempie con esso una paio di centimetri cubi di una nuova siringa.   
  
Sherlock sta per dire qualcosa, ma la dimentica non appena John lo anticipa. “È solo un blando miorilassante.” rassicura, mentre buca il gommino e inietta; e malgrado quell’improvviso bisogno di economia verbale del dottore dia da pensare, Sherlock sceglie volontariamente di sbagliare.  
  
Mary comunque la sente lo stesso, Sherlock. Quando il cosiddetto  _blando miorilassante_  lo avvolge in un morbido e tiepido abbraccio, l’amabile vocina torna a riecheggiare ai suoi timpani soave, dolce come la volta precedente, e dietro le palpebre strette, gli sembra quasi di poter vederlo davvero, quel visetto fluttuante e sorridente, tratteggiato adesso in oro su tela scura.   
  
‘ _Sherlock? Non dire niente.’_  
‘ _Non dire niente a John.’_    
  
Il dottore ha già recuperato uno stetoscopio, e gli occhi di Sherlock sfarfallano a sufficienza per vederglielo indossare, prima di sentire il dischetto scivolare sul torace a interrogare il suo cuore (ogni tanto si ricorda che ne ha uno anche lui, malgrado tutto—).

 ‘ _Lo hai ingannato.’  
  
‘Anche tu lo hai ingannato, Sherlock. Non sarebbe la prima volta.’  
_  
“-ingannato—“ Fa riecheggiare dal suo limbo, e John poggia una mano sulla sua fronte, pettina all’indietro i riccioli scuri, gli spiana la strada verso il mondo calmo e accogliente che lo chiama a sé e a cui lui, a tutti i costi, non vuole cedere.  
  
“Mi dispiace averti dovuto mentire, Sherlock...” Il rammarico è sincero. “—ma è l’unico modo per rimettere le cose a posto. Presto starai bene...” Si morde un po’ l’interno guancia quando il collo del detective comincia a perdere tonicità.  
Sherlock singhiozza, tenta del suo resistere al sonno, ringhiare contro quella forza magnetica che lo attrae verso un mondo che dovrebbe essere più calmo, più bello.  
  
John è già tornato alle sue spalle, e ciò che fa è confuso, appena percepibile.  
Non è in grado di dire con certezza neanche se il “ _Presa_ -!“ che sente in un momento diluito su un’asse temporale  distorta sia una frase di John, o è semplicemente Mary che si diverte con la sua mente, ma il fatto che il volto bonario del primo abbia prepotentemente occupato il suo (limitato) campo visivo con un sorriso soddisfatto, lo fa propendere decisamente verso la prima opzione.

“È fatta, eccola qui!” esclama ancora il dottore, entusiasta come un bambino al suo primo trofeo. Gli stringe vigorosamente il fianco, la vittoria sembra restituirgli una vita che aveva temporaneamente messo in stand-by.

Sherlock deglutisce, mette via il rancore, tenta di ignorare il fischio che risuona nelle sue orecchie.  
  
“A.G.R.A, eh?...”  Sherlock strizza gli occhi al suono di quelle lettere.   
“Per lo meno hai avuto l’accortezza di infilarla in un...cosa diamine è questo? Un profilattico...? Dio...”

‘ _Furbo,’_ dice Mary dalla stanza imbottita del suo Mental Palace (come avrà fatto a cacciar via Jim Moriarty?)   
‘ _Dunque secondo te, adesso John è al sicuro?’_

Bella domanda.

Il dispositivo plana in un contenitore metallico; un suono rauco si leva dalla gola chiusa del detective.   
  
“Okay, quasi finito – fammi controllare com’è la situazione qui sotto...”    
  
Sherlock tenta di muoversi e interrompere qualsiasi cosa John abbia intenzione di fare, perché la priorità è un’altra adesso, ma lui non lo sa, non capisce, e diavolo –  _diavolo!_    
  
“Solo un’occhiatina veloce, Sherlock,”  ribadisce pacatamente il dottore. “Dopo ti lascerò riposare in pace, promesso.”

Biascica anche qualcos’altro, ma ai suoi timpani giunge un impasto di spezzoni vaghi e privi di senso, e non si accorge neanche di essersi accomodato così bene in quel tepore letargico, quello mandato da John  _che non sa_  - e che malgrado le infinite ragioni per cui non avrebbe dovuto farlo, Sherlock, lo fa comunque. Cede, si abbandona, si lascia andare.

Mary scuote la testa delusa, prima di svanire in una nube di fumo, nera come la notte.

Sherlock si risveglia in un momento imprecisato del giorno; non ha idea di quanto tempo sia passato, ma a giudicare dai fasci di luce suffusi che trafiggono il paravento opaco, non devono essere trascorse più di due ore.  
La scialitica che aveva bruciato i suoi occhi è adesso spenta e riposta in un angolo, il carrello sostituito da un elettrocardiogramma che scandisce un battito adesso incredibilmente lento e regolare (il battito cardiaco di chi ha di nuovo i propri boxer addosso, ipotizza).

John accorre dietro al paravento pochi secondi dopo, richiamato dal segnale acustico della flebo adesso vuota. Ha un’espressione differente sul suo viso; una di quelle che la generosa dose di sedativo gli fa comprendere a rilento,  _con calma_.   
Lo fissa per alcuni secondi in silenzio. Il suo pomo d'Adamo si solleva in un modo che racconta tante cose.  
Sherlock sospira, porta la sua attenzione altrove.  
  
“Sei sveglio,” sussurra infine, e fa quasi tenerezza il suo tentare di camuffare ogni segno di contrarietà su quelle guance scavate. Si avvicina al lettino, prende il suo mento tra le dita, abbaglia i suoi occhi con una torcia, prima che il suo sguardo possa nuovamente incrociarlo.   
  
“Hai visualizzato il contenuto della chiavetta, non è così?” La bomba la lancia senza alcun preavviso, ma John è un soldato, e non si fa cogliere di sorpresa. Spegne la torcia, guarda il nemico dritto negli occhi. Non risponde, ma Sherlock può comunque sentirlo ringhiare.   
Le palpebre del detective fluttuano. Una marea di pensieri scomodi vengono soffocati nella sua mente ovattata sino a quando il dottore chiama un attimo per se stesso, e si volta di spalle.

“Non è stata colpa tua, John.” Sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto presente, se solo il sedativo non avesse scombussolato i piani.  “Non potevi sapere chi fosse veramente.”

“Dove hai trovato quella chiavetta, Sherlock?” Si volta di scatto, l’odio gli ha già assottiglia la voce.   
  
“Proviene da casa tua. Sono andato a recuperarla prima che fosse troppo tardi.”  
  
“Troppo tardi?”   
  
“È dall’arresto di Mary che il tuo appartamento è sotto tiro, John. Mycroft lo aveva previsto, per questo...beh, lo ha messo sotto tiro anche lui.”

Il dottore stringe con due dita la base del naso, cerca di non soffermarsi troppo su quelle dichiarazioni.

“Hanno colpito questa mattina, proprio come avevo calcolato. Troverai casa  _leggermente_  in disordine oggi, mi dispiace.”   
  
“Non farmi credere ti dispiaccia davvero aver ragione...” sorride amaramente John, e Sherlock non è certo che abbia già ricollegato all’intera vicenda anche la finta chiamata d’emergenza che ha ricevuto questa mattina, e che lo ha  sbattuto fuori dalla porta di casa all’alba.  
  
“Hai ragione, non mi dispiace,” ammette, per la  _gioia_  del dottore. “Ma ho pensato fosse un tuo diritto sapere la verità, John.  _Almeno questa volta_.”  
  
Il dottore schiude la la bocca per intervenire, ma per ragioni facilmente intuibili, cambia idea poco prima di muovere le labbra; arretra. Lascia così che il silenzio sfoci in pochi secondi in una serie di sbuffi soffocati, per poi cedere infine ad una piccola risata isterica tutta per sé.  Sherlock sospira con la consapevolezza di chi ha previsto anche quello. Fissa le ragnatele sul soffitto. Il sedativo non gli permette di far affiorare sulle sue labbra più di un sorriso comprensivo, doloroso. Il dottore nel frattempo inclina il collo, scuote la testa.   
  
“Beh, chiunque mi tenesse sotto tiro, merita la tua riconoscenza. Il modo in cui è stato in grado di stuzzicare il tuo ingegno è stato... _singolare_ , devi riconoscerlo.”

“Criminali ceceni in camera da letto e il Governo Britannico all’ingresso. Stiamo parlando di professionisti, John.”  
  
La porta alla sua destra si spalanca prima che John possa anche solo pensare di rispondere: Mycroft Holmes non ci tiene neppure a nascondere la propria urgenza.  
  
“E quando parli del diavolo...”Sherlock abbandona il capo lateralmente, riconsidera l’idea di assecondare ciò che resta nelle sue vene del narcotico.  
  
Precipitatasi all’interno della sala, la signorina dell’accettazione viene rassicurata e congedata dal dottor Watson con delle frasi di circostanza, ma è comunque poco convinta, mentre richiude la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
“Mycroft Holmes, siamo in una clinica e mi trovo con un paziente. Non è sua consuetudine bussare?”   
  
Mycroft raddrizza la schiena, cerca come può di recuperare un briciolo di contegno. Il sudore freddo che gli ha già imperlato la fronte non aiuta, ma il ritrovare suo fratello su quel lettino da esame sembra restituirgli la calma perduta.

“Sono mortificato Dottor Watson, ma come mi auguro lei abbia già avuto modo di capire dal suo ‘ _paziente’_ , si tratta di una questione fuori dall’ordinario,” scandisce solenne, asettico.

Sherlock sogghigna ad occhi chiusi: immagina il modo in cui il muso di suo fratello si sia raggrinzito e la cosa gli provoca una discreta soddisfazione.   
  
Mycroft non resiste alla provocazione. “Ma prima la prego, dottore. Mi dica come sta il mio  _caro fratellino.”_  
  
John affonda le dita tra i propri capelli ispidi, storce il naso.  
  
“Non sono solito a parlare delle condizioni dei miei pazienti, ma...se la caverà con ciclo di antibiotici e qualche antidolorifico.”

“Eccellente, dottore. Da accompagnare ad una o due settimane di alimentazione liquida, non è così?”  Sorride sardonico il maggiore degli Holmes, sfiorando con lo sguardo la piccola smorfia di fastidio affiorata sulle labbra del detective.

“Desiderava qualcosa di specifico, Mycroft?” John sente le tempie tornare a pulsare, Sherlock lo sa e ne condivide il fastidio.

“Vista la domanda, tralascerei ulteriori convenevoli e passerei direttamente al dunque, dottore. Mi dica, la refurtiva è stata...recuperata integra?”  
  
John piomba in un silenzio increscioso; l’intervento di Sherlock arriva quindi al momento giusto.    
  
“Non temere, restituiscila pure, John. Non sarà la prima volta che Mycroft maneggi oggetti ritrovati in posti  _insoliti_.”

Mycroft inclina in avanti la testa, stira le labbra in una specie di sorriso compiaciuto.

“Non che io abbia mai pensato che un minimo di buon gusto potesse albergare in te, Sherlock. Ma devo ammettere che una simile volgarità mi sarebbe parsa eccessiva persino per i tuoi livelli.”

“Lieto di continuare a stupirti, Mycroft.”  
  
“Con il tuo gesto hai messo in pericolo non solo la tua vita e quella di John, ma anche l’intera sicurezza nazionale!”

“Non è certo colpa mia se il Governo Britannico ha simili falle nella sicurezza, fratello.”  
  
Mycroft si morde l’interno della guancia; l’espressione affiorata sul suo volto è quella di chi decide di abortire qualunque risposta per un bene superiore. Volta il suo viso verso il medico,  decide di non indugiare oltre.

“Dottor Watson,” Il palmo della mano schiuso e le dita distese inoltrano da sé la richiesta.  
  
Titubante, John estrae una piccola busta sigillata dalla tasca del suo camice; la chiavetta è lì dentro.   
Manda giù un grumo di fiele, lancia occhiate preoccupate mentre la posa tra le mani del governo britannico.  
  
“Sono ancora sotto tiro?” Per un attimo, Sherlock pensa di intervenire; poi, suo fratello lo solleva dal disturbo.  
  
“La sua incolumità è una delle ragioni per cui è così importante per noi recuperare questo dispositivo, John.” fuseggia Mycroft come un gatto. “Adesso che è qui con me, è tutto a posto. Dorma pure sogni tranquilli.”  
  
Sherlock si appunta mentalmente di raccontare a John di come i quattro arrestati siano stati ‘ _casualmente ritrovati’_  in possesso di documenti governativi top secret, e di come, in casi simili, il MI6 non brilli esattamente in clemenza.

“Sono terribilmente mortificato per la doppia incursione, Dottor Watson. Abbiamo già provveduto ad inviare presso la sua abitazione una squadra che stimerà i danni pervenuti e metterà in ordine il suo appartamento, ma per questa sera, la pregherei di accettare la  _modesta_  suite che abbiamo messo a disposizione per lei presso il Grand Hotel Corinthia, direttamente a Waterloo.”

John solleva un sopracciglio, si schiarisce la voce.  “La ringrazio Mycroft, ma sarebbe prudente che Sherlock rimanesse in osservazione. Pensavo di riaccompagnarlo a casa non appena l’effetto del sedativo sarà svanito, e restare con lui, almeno per questa notte.”   
  
Sherlock sente qualcosa agitarsi nel proprio petto, una sensazione di calore mordergli lo stomaco. Si costringe a tenere ogni cosa per sé e non mostrare nemmeno un pizzico di quel subbuglio interiore.  
  
“Oh,” Mycroft sgrana gli occhi, assume un’espressione fintamente confusa. “Non credevo che le condizioni di mio fratello fossero così gravi da farle decidere di rinunciare al suo meritato riposo.”  
  
John nasconde le mani nelle tasche del camice. “È una pura misura cautelativa, Mycroft. Sherlock ha ancora la febbre, potrebbe sviluppare una peritonite, preferisco tenerlo sotto controllo, per qualsiasi evenienza.”

“La sua dedizione è ammirevole come sempre, John. Farà altri esami  _delicati_  a mio fratello?”  
  
John rimescola qualcosa in bocca, come un paio di frasi oltremodo scortesi che tenta di rimodulare sino a quando non prende vita quella più adatta. “Farò quello che riterrò necessario, Mycroft.”

“Se è così che desidera, non insisterò oltre. Sono sicuro non tralascerà nulla, dottore.”

L’immagine di Mycroft che abbandona la stanza dopo essersi congedato è una scena che entrambi aspettavano con ansia. Ne assaporano con sollievo ogni singolo istante.  
  
John distoglie l’attenzione dalla porta, ruota il bacino, torna a concentrarsi sul detective.  
Non sembra sorpreso di ritrovarlo lì a fissarlo; Sherlock sa che gli deve delle spiegazioni e sa anche che non gli piacerà farlo.  
  
“Una notte al Corinthia non sarebbe stata male...” Lo anticipa, mentre John toglie le mani dal camice, trascina uno sgabello accanto al lettino e vi si siede sopra.   
  
“Preferisco evitare di essere in debito nei confronti di Mycroft.”  
  
“Mmhh.” Sherlock annuisce, lascia che un piccolo sorriso furbo affiori sulla sua bocca. “Preferisci evitare che Mycroft saldi i propri così facilmente, vorrai dire.”

“Anche.” John solleva un sopracciglio, inclina il viso su un lato. Sorride.

“Notevole.”   
  
“Lo prendo come un complimento. Come ti senti?” Il palmo della mano di John plana sulla sua fronte; un tocco clinico all’inizio, poi, muta in qualcos'altro.

“Come se qualcuno mi avesse drogato a tradimento.”  Perché non lo ha mica dimenticato, lui. E a giudicare da come si irrigidiscono i tratti del suo viso, Sherlock capisce che il concetto è giunto al destinatario esattamente in tutta la sua drammaticità.

“Mi dispiace, su serio. Ma come hai potuto vedere, è stato l’unico modo....”  
  
Sherlock solleva gli occhi, scorre tra i ricordi di un passato ormai lontano; uno di questi in particolare, sembra fare la differenza.  “Beh, adesso siamo pari per tutte le volte che sono stato io a drogarti.”

“Baskerville,” rammenta il dottore annuendo lentamente, un filo di irritazione ne attraversa il volto.  
  
“Già, quella è stata una delle tante.” Sorride, il capo stanco torna a ciondolare, distraendo il dottore dal profondo senso di indignazione che altrimenti lo avrebbe colto. “Ad ogni modo, è singolare il fatto che tu ti sia scusato senza sapere il perché del mio rifiuto.”

Il gelo intervallato dall’elettrocardiogramma  _sin troppo esplicativo circa il battito del proprio cuore_  non ha bisogno di ulteriori commenti. John fa spallucce, stira le labbra.   
Non è difficile immaginare che tipo di immagini la sua mente stia richiamando.   
Si alza di scatto quando diventano troppe, volge la sua attenzione altrove.

“Avrai avuto le tue ragioni.” Taglia corto, si allontana da Sherlock così come dall’argomento.   
Sostituisce la flebo con un nuovo flacone, ne controlla il funzionamento.   
“Adesso riposati. Tra un’ora avrai smaltito a sufficienza il sedativo e potremo tornare a casa.”  
  
Sherlock annuisce, ha un nuovo bagliore negli occhi;  Quel ‘casa’ pronunciato da John è più che un semplice fonema disperso nell’aria.  
  
“Non seguirai davvero il suggerimento di Mycroft?”   
  
“Quale suggerimento?”  
  
Sherlock arriccia le labbra. “Beh, altri esami eseguiti attraverso mostri corazzati, ad esempio.”  
  
John fa del suo meglio per soffocare una risata, le gote assumono una certa tonalità di rossore.   
“Beh, questo dipenderà da te e dalla tua voglia di usare orifizi del tuo corpo come fossero una portavalori.”  
  
“Una portavalori non sarebbe stata abbastanza sicura, John.”

John scuote la testa, il petto singhiozza sotto le risa mal contenute.   
Anche quelle hanno cambiato suono, adesso.

 

Fine.

**Note dell’autrice:**

-      Prima o poi smetterò di pubblicare oscenità (anche dette ‘culofic’) sui miei personaggi preferiti, ma quel giorno, evidentemente, non è oggi.  
Mi scuso davvero tantissimo per tutto ciò. Voi probabilmente avete cliccato su questa fan fiction nella speranza di poter leggere qualcosa di interessante (il titolo è intrigante, lo ammetto) – e invece vi siete ritrovati con queste oscenità.

-     Dedicata a Narcy, perché senza di lei mi ritroverei a umiliare i miei personaggi preferiti da sola, e non sarebbe divertente.

-     Grazie infinite per aver letto. Sul serio. <3.


End file.
